<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>first time together by dinoioo (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853311">first time together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dinoioo'>dinoioo (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Euphoria (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Dating, Eating out, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Making Out, No Angst, Oral Sex, Smut, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dinoioo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jules calls Rue to come over so Rue sneaks out and they have a ~lovely~ (perhaps saucy) night together :0</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rue Bennett &amp; Jules Vaughn, Rue Bennett/Jules Vaughn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>first time together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yes!! they are both 18 in this story!! enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm home alone," Jules said through the phone. "Come over... I wanna see you."</p>
<p>Rue looked over at the clock on her bedside table to find the time to be just past eleven at night. She took a second to think about the logistics of climbing out the window without her mom hearing her. "Ok - I'll be there in a few minutes." With that she heard Jules hang up and felt a rush of adrenaline flow through her body. Rue loved sneaking out to see her girlfriend. They would stay up until the sun rose talking about everything in their lives. Between their thoughts they would make out. Although Jules had been with many people before, Rue hadn't brought up the idea of sex between them. Jules wanted to make sure that Rue was the one to initiate anything further than making out because she knew that Rue had only been fucked once.</p>
<p>Rue pocketed her phone and slipped on her shoes. She unhinged the window frame and pulled it high enough so that she'd be able to get through. Rue took a deep breathe before lifting herself through the window. It wasn't an elegant method but at least her mom didn't hear her. She picked up her bike from the front lawn and started riding towards Jules' house. </p>
<p>On the way Rue enjoyed the way that the wind felt on her face and through her hair. She felt like she was high - but obviously not actually high since she was 7 months clean. As she approached Jules' house, the adrenaline came back even stronger. Rue leaned her bike on the garage door, noticing that her dads car was gone, and walked to the front door. She ran her fingers through her hair before bringing them to knock. A few seconds passed before she saw a light turn on inside the house. A few more seconds and she was face-to-face with her girlfriend. </p>
<p>"Hi," Jules greeted. "I missed you." She leaned forward and gave Rue a kiss on the forehead.</p>
<p>"You saw me yesterday... but I missed you too." Rue grabbed Jules' jaw and brought her into a deep kiss. After a few seconds she pulled away and admired the sight in front of her. </p>
<p>"Come inside. We can continue this in a more comfortable place." With those words, Rue stepped inside and started untying her shoelaces. </p>
<p>"Where's your dad? You said you're home alone."</p>
<p>"Oh," Jules' obviously wasn't expecting her to ask. "M'not really sure." </p>
<p>Quickly after she grabbed Rue's hand and pulled her up the stairs to her bedroom. The two girls sat side-by-side on the bed and explored each others mouths. Rue straddled Jules and grinded her crotch into Jules'. They were both moaning quietly and pushing their groins together. Rue twisted her arm downwards and started palming Jules' dick through her skirt. She put more effort into it when she heard Jules moan contently. </p>
<p>Between kisses Rue whispered words of suggestion, "I wanna... fuck... can you... fuck me?" Jules deepened their kiss in agreement to the last two words. She usually got fucked by unhappy older men with a wife and kids so it would be something new - but exciting to experience. </p>
<p>Rue quickly started placing small pecks on the corner of Jules' mouth. Then her cheek. Her neck. Down to her collarbone. Her hands curled at the bottom of Jules' shirt and she looked up at her eyes to confirm that it was alright to continue.</p>
<p>"Please," Jules reassured her. Rue slowly lifted up her shirt and then removed her own. Jules wasn't wearing a bra. Her tits were not too big but they were beautiful to look at. Her body was a piece of art to admire. Her nipples were hard and her entire chest was moving along with each breath she took. Rue resumed what she was doing earlier and placed little kisses down Jules' chest. She decided to bring her mouth to her left tit and lick circle around the center of her nipple. Her other hand crept up to massage her right nipple. Jules threw her head back in pleasure and ran her fingers through Rue's hair. A small moan escaped her throat and Rue looked up in content. She was so glad she was the one to make Jules feel this way. </p>
<p>With there eyes interlocked, Jules was able to take the opportunity and kiss Rue sweetly for a few moments. "I love you."</p>
<p>"Oh," Rue was definitely surprised when she said that but she tried to seem as nonchalant as possible. "I love you too." Jules kissed her one more time before Rue placed kisses down the middle of her torso, reaching the hem of her skirt. She looked up once again. "yeah?"</p>
<p>"Yeah." Jules responded with a grin on her face. </p>
<p>Rue unbuttoned Jules' skirt and pulled it off her. Then she slipped Jules' silk underwear off and was met with her rock-hard dick. She took a split second to examine it. Jules was completely hairless her cock it wasn't huge, but it was definitely gonna be an asset later on. Rue licked the tip lightly before taking an inch into her mouth. She knew that she wouldn't be able to get it all in but she wanted Jules to feel good so she took it farther in her mouth. </p>
<p>Jules let out breathy whines and moans while she rubbed Rue's naked shoulder. She didn't want to be aggressive and grab Rue's hair, but considering the way she was making her feel, she certainly wanted to. Instead she whined louder and lightly bucked her hips up. Rue was working hard, moving her head up and down, taking breaths through her nose. </p>
<p>"S-stop," Jules stuttered out, not too abruptly as she didn't want to worry Rue. As Rue removed her dick from her mouth, a line of spit connecting the tip to her lips, Jules continued. "I don't want to finish yet. Let me make you feel good. And then I'll fuck you." </p>
<p>"Alright," Rue was happy with that. She wiped her lips and removed the remaining clothes she was wearing. Jules watched her as she unclipped her bra and took off her sweats and underwear. Their tits were similar in size, Jules' were just much paler. "Mmkay... I'll just..." Rue said as she adjusted her position. She was laying in a sort of birthing position. Her back against the bed, propping herself up with her shoulders, and knees bent up. But her legs were shut closed.</p>
<p>Jules got on her knees and faced Rue. She took Rue's knees in her hands and gently separated her legs. Jules quickly changed her posture and leaned down towards Rue's pussy. She glided her tongue against her clit. Jules took her hand to feel Rue's opening and found it to be... "soaking wet. Shit I really wanna fuck you."</p>
<p>"As you can tell from my wet pussy, I really want you to fuck me too." </p>
<p>Jules smiled brightly and felt a flame in the pit of her stomach. Her dick was still aching to be touched again. She worked her tongue around Rue's clit and pushed her middle finger into her hole. Rue moaned... or perhaps whimpered at the stimulation. Jules fit her ring finger and then her index into her pussy and fucked her with just her hand. Rue started repeatedly moaning at the contact and felt like every nerve was going to explode - in a good way. </p>
<p>When Jules heard a climax coming as Rue's moans turned into whines, she took her fingers out and moved her head to face Rue's. </p>
<p>"FUCK! That was so good. I want you inside me. Now." Rue was left panting, remaining in the same position while Jules climbed off the bed and went to her closet to grab a condom and lube. </p>
<p>Jules came to face Rue and held up the bottle of lube, "you're already so fucking wet but I just want it to be as good as possible."</p>
<p>"Let me do it," Rue said. Jules ripped open the condom, took it out and handed it to her. She was still standing so Rue got on her knees and shuffled over to the edge of the bed. She used her hand to jack Jules off a bit and then rolled the condom on. Rue looked up at her and nodded at the bottle, so Jules opened it up and squirted some onto Rue's palm.</p>
<p>The lube had a strawberry scent and felt a bit cold. Rue rubbed it between her two hands, completely covering her palms. She then used both of her hands to cover Jules' dick with a layer of lube, giving a bit of extra attention to the head. A short gasp came from Jules' direction so she bit her lip shyly when Rue looked up at her.</p>
<p>"You're like really hot. Like so fucking hot." Rue meant it.</p>
<p>Jules giggled humbly and quickly attacked Rue's lips with her own to return the compliment. Rue giggled as they separated, "ok! fuck me now!" She said this like she was impatient. But she wasn't. Rue wanted this moment to last forever. The air around them wasn't just horny. It was romantic. and giggly. </p>
<p>"How do you want it?" Jules asked.</p>
<p>"I think... can I be on top?" Rue suggested. "I want to look you in the eyes when you cum. And I think I'd like riding your dick." Jules nodded enthusiastically and sat down on the edge of the bed. Rue moved to straddle her and positioned herself so Jules' cock would line up with her pussy. </p>
<p>"Whenever you're ready." </p>
<p>Rue lowered herself onto Jules until she couldn't fit anymore inside herself. She let out a pitchy moan and immediately started riding Jules' dick. They were both being as loud as they wanted because there was nobody around to hear them. Their moans, whines, whimpers, grunts, and the sound of their bodies slapping together were overlapping into a beautiful symphony.</p>
<p>Amidst moans, Rue slowed herself down completely removed herself. "Can you fuck me? But like this. Stay in this position."</p>
<p>"Yes. Fuck," Jules said through slowing panting. </p>
<p>Rue remained hovering above Jules lap while she positioned her dick again. Jules bucked her hips up and started fucking her like this. The strokes were sloppy but passionate. They tried keeping eye contact but would break it every so often to close their eyes and throw their heads back in pleasure. Rue brought her hands towards her own tits and rubbed her nipples while Jules did all the work. She felt sexy.</p>
<p>They were both extremely stimulated. To the point that Jules' strokes became uneven. She practically screamed as she came several times. "F-fuck! Oh shit that was amazing." </p>
<p>A few moments later Rue was chasing her own high as Jules continued fucking her. Her dick was hurting a bit but she wanted Jules to feel as good as she did. Without warning, Rue whined out a string of curses and finally felt like every part of her was exploding - again, in a good way. </p>
<p>Swiftly, Rue got off Jules and lay next to her. The only sounds in the room was their echoing panting. </p>
<p>"Stay the night," Jules said to the ceiling. "You can text your mom in the morning that you came over early to study or something. I want to spend as much time with you right now."</p>
<p>Rue turned her head towards Jules. "Ok," she said with a grateful smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope u liked it :D this was really fun to write and i imagine it's super romantic and giggly between them ahaha !! let me know what u thought and if u have any requests/suggestions :) if there's anything you're into that u might wanna see please tell me aaaa!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>